


Weed and Need

by CelestialBubble



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBubble/pseuds/CelestialBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College Students Ayato Kirishima and Hinami Fueguchi are as different as people can be Ayato the stoner pot head and Hinami the straight A student. Somehow they form a relationship and they have to get past everyone that's trying to keep them apart including themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ayato took a deep intake of breath full of smoke and kept it in until his lungs burned and protested the intrusion. He released his breath, and a large puff of smoke left his mouth. He grinned until the burning in his lungs forced him to cough about a million times, making his eyes water. One of these days he was going to hack up a lung he was sure. He grinned as he passed the bong over to Eto. 

“This is some good shit,” She grinned at him and took a hit. It was rare for him to compliment her. There also wasn’t much talking going on considering everybody was too eager to get their own turn with the bong. They were all lounging around in someone’s apartment passing the bong around. This wasn’t Ayato’s usual thing. He would much rather get high on his own, but Eto promised she had the best shit; however, she was only willing to share if he came to her small party. Ayato belatedly observed that it wasn’t so much a party as just a bunch of people getting high in the same room.

She exhaled, and the smoke came out in perfect little rings. He envied her talent. She handed it over to Seidou who took it eagerly. She glanced over at Ayato with glazed eyes burning bright, “Aren’t you so glad you came. It’s so boring smoking alone. You need to get out more often mr. grump. So tell me, are there any girls you like on campus?”

He scoffed at her words. She certainly didn’t beat around the bush, and she certainly was too damn eager to meddle with other people’s lives. He chose to ignore her and instead watched the bong being passed around. He was so glad it was a bong and not a blunt. He hated the idea of inhaling someone’s spit while he tried to get high. 

He watched as Naki passed it along to Noro. It was already half way around the circle. Damn, he needed another hit before he could even tolerate Eto and her bullshit. He should have taken a bigger drag earlier. She pursed her lips when he didn’t bother answering her. She kept talking undeterred however, “There’s a couple of cute girls in your classes. Should I try to hook you up with one of them?”

He scowled at her, “How do you even know what girls are in my classes. You’re not in them.”

She grinned at him and pointed to her nose, “I have my ways. You don’t worry about me, you just tell mama Eto who you like, and she’ll work her magic!”

She started grinning wider and moving her hands around as if she was actually working with magic. She was either already really high, or Ayato wasn’t high enough. Good thing the bong was right next to him. He just needed a few more hits and he’d be golden. Higher then a kite. Ha, kite, high.

Okay, it was starting to hit him a little. He grabbed the bong and a lighter and got ready to take another hit. Yeah, this is the best way to spend a weekend after a long school week. He took a deep drag on the bong and exhaled slowly. He swore he moaned a little as he handed Eto the bong. She smiled and took her own hit. 

He was far too gone in his own world to pay attention to anyone else. Reason number one why he liked to be alone high, no one could bother him. Now in this room there was too much noise going around. Even now Eto was trying to grab his attention, but he just wanted someone to pass the bag of funyuns already. His body was vibrating. Who cared if he wasn’t alone, he was going to have fun either way.

Hinami huffed out trying to blow her hair out of her face. It kept slipping past her hairband and covering her eyes as she tried to read her textbook. She just wanted to study for one more hour and then she’d go home, but not before this strand of hair learned its place.

“Having problems?” Hinami yelped at the voice coming behind her. She whipped around to find her senior, Touka. She led her through orientation her first day at Uni, and they’ve been friends ever since. Hinami grinned as Touka walked around the table and took a seat in front of her. 

“I think I have a bobby pin somewhere if you need one,” She smiled as she fished out her own books from her bag and placed them on the table. They weren’t studying the same thing, but it was still nice to have a study buddy to help. Hinami smiled, especially one who already took the classes you were taking now. 

“Yes, I thought the headband would be enough, but it seems they slip past with no problem.” 

Touka nodded her head and started rummaging through her bag searching for a pin. Hinami sighed out in relief when she extended a small black pin her way. She quickly replaced her headband for it. Touka finished digging around her bag and brought out three big books and a binder, plus the ones already on the table.  
“Thank you. So where have you been?” They had agreed to meet thirty minutes ago, but that didn’t seem to happen. 

Touka huffed out and scowled Hinami’s way pushing her hair behind her ear. “Yeah, sorry about that. Seems my brother is getting into trouble, and with me being the closest family member, they made me take care of him… Isn’t that illegal? I mean he’s technically an adult, but whatever it’s the university’s problem now.” 

Hinami instantly felt concern course through her, “Is he going to be alright? Would you have to leave if he gets into any more trouble?” 

Touka thought about it for a minute tapping her chin, “I don’t think I would, but Ayato on the other hand might have a problem. I won’t let him into my apartment if he keeps smoking. I’m not having that crap lying around my place so he’ll be S.O.L for a place to live.” 

“Smoking? Is that all? Why would the campus be so against that? I mean I know it’s supposed to be a tobacco free campus, but I think nearly half the student body ignores that rule anyway.” Hinami smiled at Touka who frowned instead. 

“No not that kind of smoking I mean ‘smoking’ like,” She made a motion with her index finger and thumb pressed together and brought it to her mouth. Hinami was still confused.  
“I don’t get it.” There was still so much she needed to learn about. 

Touka scratched the back of her head, “Umm well,” she glanced around, “Marijuana. He’s smoking weed with his friends.” 

Now Hinami understood. “Drugs!” 

“Shhhh, yes drugs. Although as far as drugs go I’d rather he’d be doing that then the other shit out there.” Touka scowled as she opened up her textbook. She was over this conversation it seemed and would rather study. Hinami frowned but turned back to her textbook. She’d have to make sure to avoid Touka’s brother as much as possible. The last thing she needed was to be dealing with the stoners when she was trying to keep her grades up. 

“Why is literature so difficult?!” Touka snarled into her textbook highlighting line after line. Hinami tried to control her laugh. She would have gladly helped the girl if she wasn’t in advanced lit, far beyond the stuff Hinami was studying now. But Hinami was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to highlight the whole book.

“Should I call Onii-chan?” Touka pouted and looked away. That would be a yes. Hinami got her phone out and shot a quick text his way. It would be best to save Touka’s ego as much as possible. Hinami giggled when she got an instant reply saying he was on his way. He was always so eager to help, especially when it came to Touka. If only the girl knew.  
“I think I’m done for the day. You have fun studying with Onii-chan,” she winked at Touka, who grimaced at her. She laughed as she grabbed her bag walking towards the elevator. She didn’t want to get in the way of those two, plus she’d been trying too long to read the same sentence and everything was just blurring together. 

She watched as the numbers fell lower and lower until she was on the first floor. The elevator gave a ding announcing her arrival on the first floor. She started walking out the door that is until another body collided with hers changing her momentum. She nearly fell back from the force if the person’s arm hadn’t caught her around the waist pulling her closer, and kept her upright. 

She breathed in a gasp and was instantly hit by the smell of the stranger. It was all things male, and she now realized how much she liked that scent. She wanted to take another deep breath in, but she thought it would be weird so she tried to step back. Now she was flustered because she got a good look at the stranger before her. 

“Sorry. Figured no one would be on the elevator at this time.” His voice was deep. She must be really lonely because she’s barely been in this strangers presence for two minutes and she was slowly melting before him. 

She cleared her throat, “No, it’s okay. Not many people are here anyway it’s understandable.” 

She took the time to observe the stranger. He was a few inches taller than her, but nothing outrageous. Slim but muscular, if his t-shirt gave anything away. Shaggy black, purple hair and dark eyes… that looked identical to Touka’s. She gasped, “Are you Touka’s brother?!” 

His disinterested look was replaced with one of disdain and he sneered at her, “You know my shitty sister?” 

She took a mental step back as he spoke so crudely of his sister, “Umm yeah. I just left her to study.” 

He gave her a once over and seemed to lose all interest as he did. He scowled, and her earlier interest vanished at his gaze. Anybody who talked about their own sister like that wasn’t anybody Hinami wanted to talk to. And if his scowl was any indication he obviously didn’t want to have anything to do with her either. 

She side stepped him leaving the elevator empty, and walked away without saying another word. She didn’t have to take that kind of attitude from a stoner, let alone a complete jerk. She heard him scoff as she walked away and she frowned as she left the library. Hopefully that would be the first and last time she ever saw him. 

^^^^^^

Ayato sneered at the petite brunette watching her leave the library with her head turned up. He hated stuck up bitches like her, and the fact that she knew his sister made it all worse. The ultimate bitch could only be associated with equally as horrendous bitches. If only he could have kept avoiding his sister like he had planned from the beginning. 

Ayato smashed the elevator button for the floor his sister had texted him and waited impatiently as it took its sweet time going up. This was all Eto’s fault. If her damn party guests hadn’t gotten so loud the campus cops wouldn’t have been called and none of this would be happening. He tsked, now he had to deal with his damned sister because of it. 

The elevator rang its stop, and the doors opened to reveal the new floor. He walked around a little bit having never been in the library, he never had reason to. There in one of the corners she sat alone. That just proves how much that girl downstairs was a bitch, who leaves a friend all alone? It wasn’t his problem. What did he care?

He grabbed one of the chairs roughly and sat down leaning back with arms crossed. Touka raised a finger and finished whatever paragraph she was reading. She jotted down a couple of notes and then she glanced at him. There was no kindness in her eyes, only contempt. Yeah he wasn’t happy about the situation either, tough nuts sis. 

“Well, why the hell did you call me up here?” He wasn’t exactly eager to see her face again so close to the last time he saw her too. He really was losing at this avoiding her thing. 

“Because I need to know that this doesn’t happen again. I can’t keep helping you and busting you out of trouble. You know damn well you would have gotten in more if it wasn’t for me, but I’m not putting my neck on the line for you. What’ll happen if you get kicked out?”

And that’s when Ayato stopped listening. He groaned mentally glaring at her and she glared back harder, still talking. He wasn’t exactly paying attention to her words until she said, “You won’t be staying at my place that’s for damned sure.” 

“Wait what? I won’t have anywhere else to go! We don’t have any parents for me to run off to. Are you really going to leave your only brother on the street?” 

“Yes! If you don’t stop with this smoking crap I will. The last thing I need is a random search and they find your weed in my place, and we both get in trouble.” 

“You’re just being paranoid. Who the hell does a random search? That’s pretty illegal, and I won’t even give them probable cause to search,” he was growling at this point. How could she be so stupid.

“I won’t take that risk. This college is all I have, and it’s all you have as well. So get your shit together,” she flipped the page on her book affectively dismissing him. He stayed seated, and she glared at him from under her lashes, “You can leave now.” 

He growled getting up and slamming the chair under the table as he did, until a hand came down rough on his shoulder. It wasn’t hard enough to leave a bruise, but it certainly didn’t give room to escape. He glared over his shoulder to find a guy not much taller or bigger than him with snow white hair.  
“Touka-chan, is this guy bothering you?” 

“He’s my brother just let him go. Hopefully he learned something from our conversation.” He wanted to smack that smile off her face, instead he settled for just flicking her off. She didn’t even react. How sad. The hand on his shoulder tightened its hold. 

The new guy smiled, “It’s nice to meet you Touka-chan’s brother, but I believe you owe her an apology for being so rude.”  
“I’m not apologizing for shit!” Ayato roughly pulled his shoulder away and stalked away. He heard a muttered apology from Touka and effectively tuned everything out after that. He was always the fuck up in their family. Well, damn her, and damn all her goody two-shoe friends too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinami stared at her test blankly, and all she wanted to do was sob. She swore she studied enough, but all the questions standing in front of her made no sense. She knew she had studied far more than enough and yet she still couldn’t answer more than a couple of questions with confidence. She had studied so hard and it was all for naught! Maybe that was the problem, she had studied for too long, and now her brain was shutting down at crunch time, great work brain, would do again, best ten out of ten. Her brain didn’t seem to appreciate her great sarcasm and still didn’t give her any answers. 

She grabbed her hair and tore out some strands as she screamed internally. She glanced up and met the eyes of one of the teacher’s assistant. There were two of them plus the teacher mingling about making sure no one cheated. The person gave her a sorry smile, and started looking around the room again. Great. Now even this guy knew her plight and felt pity for her. She started flipping through the papers reading question after question. There she vaguely remembered reading about that, but it was worded so weird how was she supposed to understand what he was asking of her?! Ugh!!! 

She couldn’t cheat. That wasn’t in her character, but maybe she could look at the faces of the other people and see if they were as distressed as she was. That would, sadly, make her feel better. It would at least mean she wasn’t alone in her meltdown. 

She glanced around only turning her head slightly; she didn’t need the assistant to catch her glancing around. She looked at the other side of the room, and nearly choked on her own saliva. It was Touka’s asshole brother! She stared at his sleeping head in disbelief. How long had he been in her class?! How had she not noticed him before? Surely she would have noticed someone that aesthetically pleasing before now. 

She turned away trying to focus on her test again. Who falls asleep during a test anyway? If he was that tired why even bother coming to class. It’s not like his droll would take the test for him, and answer the questions. Ha, maybe his droll knew more than she did and would answer more questions correct than she could. 

Hinami! Focus girl, she groaned internally. Now she was daydreaming instead of taking her test. Just a few more questions, you can do it. Her mental pep talk got her nowhere. You didn’t study this hard just to fail! She gripped her pencil harder and focused on the remaining questions. Hopefully using educated guesses and the process of elimination would get her through the last few questions. 

The timer went off and she barely noticed as she examined her answers one last time. She wasn’t confident, but she was positive she’d at least pass. She’d have to work harder on the next test. She cringed internally as she handed the professor her exam and gave them a small smile. There was so much pity in her teacher’s eyes. More internal screaming. 

She walked out the classroom in a daze into the hallway not paying attention to the mingling students. She was too busy thinking about her failures. How was she supposed to explain this Onii-san and Onee-san. She was so screwed. They were going to be so disappointed in her. They even helped her study for this and it got her nowhere closer to that A.

She was looking outside the window when she ran headfirst into somebody. She didn’t have enough time to catch her footing and fell face first into them. They landed in a jumble of limbs and huffed breaths. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!! I was-” she stopped mid apology when she noticed the flop of dark hair and glaring eyes. Of course, when one thing goes bad all things go bad. She sat up and picked up her books that were now scattered around them. She grabbed for a paper and his hand met hers. She glanced up in confusion.

“That’s my work you’re trying to take,” his voice was gravely and his eyes looked glassy. She took a deep breath in and scowled further. It smelled earthy. She glanced down at the paper and noticed his name written sloppily across the top along with a failing grade written in red ink. 

“Sorry, you take English also?” she noticed the class written under his name. 

“What’s it matter to you?” he grimaced at her and she sighed. 

“I’m just trying to be nice, why do you have to be such a jerk?!” 

“Look I’d normally get mad at you, but I couldn’t give less than a fuck right now. So, if you have a problem with me just say it.” His face was open, and there were no signs of maliciousness anywhere. He was different from when she met him in the library, he was calmer, and she had a feeling that had everything to do with him being high out of his mind. 

She sneered at the thought. Who in their right mind smoked before taking a test? Did he even care about his education? She pursed her lips; she wasn’t exactly good with confrontation, but he had just told her to be honest. She opened her mouth, and a girl with unruly green hair approached them. 

“Ayato! How was the test? Failing I’m sure. Who’s this?” 

“Shut up Eto. Just a girl in my class,” he stood up and Hinami followed right after. She wasn’t about to be the only one crouched on the ground. Hinami wanted to be insulted that he was saying she was just a girl in his class when he knew she was friends with his sister. But she bit back her ire; she didn’t exactly want to be associated with him anyway. Did he not want to be associated with her either then?

“She’s cute. What’s your name?” Hinami’s thoughts scattered as she heard the bubbly girl’s words. She blushed profusely at the compliment and glanced down mumbling. 

“Hinami,” the girl met her eyes and she felt an intense vibe come from the other. 

“It fits. I’ll be seeing you around Hina-chan. Ayato let’s go.” Ayato didn’t even bother acknowledging her and turned away without a word. She sneered at his retreating form and Eto snickered next to her. She waved her fingers and quickly followed after his longer strides leaving Hinami alone. Good riddance, she didn’t need to be talking to the likes of him anyway, but something Eto said left a weird feeling in Hinami’s chest. She had sounded so certain this wouldn’t be the last time they’d see each other. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“How was the test?” 

Oh god, please no. Hinami cried internally as she met Touka’s then Kaneki’s eyes. She gulped and glanced away without a word. Touka grabbed her hand and squeezed, “That bad?” 

“I thought I had studied hard enough!” 

Touka chuckled, “You don’t have to defend yourself to us. You know we’re not your parents.” 

“I, yeah I know, but I feel like I’ve disappointed you.” 

Kaneki laughed and grabbed her other hand. “We’re your friends not your guardian. We want the best for you, and if you gave your all then that’s all that matters. Besides we personally saw how hard you studied.” 

Hinami sniffed as both of them squeezed her hand, and she would forever be grateful for the two of them in her life, even if one of them had a brother that was currently plaguing her every waking thought. She sighed out and squeezed their hands back in reassurance before letting go and settling back into her seat.

“It’s been nice ladies, but I have to get to work. I’ll see you guys later,” Kaneki stood up with a smile and left them.

“Is he still working at the coffee shop?” Hinami hadn’t been able to visit in so long she wasn’t sure.

“Yup, and I don’t know how he’s able to balance so much,” Touka stared at Kaneki’s retreating form until he was completely out of view. Touka sighed and went back to reading her book. Hinami smiled, if only they’d start going out already poor Touka was pining. Touka looked up and gave Hinami a small smile. 

“Actually, Hinami, I have a favor to ask of you.” Touka’s voice was unsure and that instantly put Hinami on alert. She wasn’t use to an insecure Touka and it felt wrong to see this side of her. Touka didn’t show this side to people if she could help it, but Hinami knew she was comfortable enough with her to be showing it now. 

“What is it Onee-san?” 

“You know I have a brother right. Well, I need him to pull his grades up before they kick him out of the school for it. They already have so much against him it would just be their excuse to get rid of him legally.” 

Hinami instantly felt a chill run through her spine. Please no, she wasn’t sure she could do what Touka was going to ask her to do. 

“He’s taking a few of the same classes as you, and I was wondering if you could tutor him for a while. There’s no way I’d be able to tutor him he’d never listen. But you’d only have to do it till his grades are passing! They don’t even have to be good just enough that the school can’t use them as a reason to kick him out.”

Hinami could see the desperation in Touka’s eyes, and she swallowed down the lump in the back of her throat. She would do this for Touka, not for her brother. She didn’t deserve this stress he was giving her, and Hinami wanted to help ease her worries in whatever way she could. Even if that meant seeing her douchebag brother again. 

“Alright, when did you want me to start?”

“Ohmygod! You’re my saving grace. I can’t possibly thank you enough for this. Whatever you need I’ll get it for you don’t you dare hesitate to ask. He hasn’t agreed yet, but I’m going to make him don’t worry about it. I’ll text you tomorrow about all the details,” and already Hinami could see a boulder lift from Touka’s shoulders at the idea of her tutoring him. 

Hinami smiled and nodded as she continued talking. Internally she was screaming. She had just told herself she wouldn’t bother with Touka’s brother and here she was agreeing to tutor him no less. She was going to be forced to see him several days out of the week now and help teach him subjects she herself was struggling with. She smiled as Touka continued making plans to repay Hinami. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Ayato! Answer the damn phone,” the beep of the phone went off and Touka cursed. He was even more infuriating lately than he had been their whole teen life and somehow Touka was amazed. She was for sure he couldn’t get more frustrating, but he had topped himself this time. Nothing was worst then the stage he was setting for himself now.

Her phone started buzzing in her hand and she answered without looking at the caller ID, “Finally! I’ve been trying to-”

“Touka-chan, it’s me,” the soft voice on the other end was definitely not that of her brother. 

She breathed his name out, “Kaneki. Sorry I thought you were Ayato. I didn’t check my phone before answering. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to check to make sure you were doing okay. You seemed stressed when I left you yesterday. Your brother’s still the cause? Are you sure you don’t want me to tutor him, you know I’d also be able to set him straight if you want me to.” 

Touka laughed nervously. He would definitely do just that and scare the ever living shit out of her brother. She would agree in a heartbeat if she wasn’t so scared it would make Ayato pull away from her completely. She was already having problems talking to him now she didn’t want him to sever all ties with her.

“No, it’s okay I found someone else. I appreciate the offer though,” she wasn’t ready to tell him that she had gotten Hinami to tutor her brother. She’d have to explain that to him later, but for now ignorance was bliss. Her phone gave a beep and she pulled the phone away finding the scowling face of her brother for his waiting call, “That’s him on the other line. I’ll call you back later, bye!” 

She hung up without waiting for a response Kaneki would understand, Ayato would not. She changed lines and spoke, “Ayato. What have you been up to? I’ve been trying to call you for the past hour.” 

“I noticed. After the first three times of trying, you can give up you know. I got the message it’s urgent,” he was grumbling in her ear and she heard the noise of springs as he shifted positions. Where the hell was he? She gritted her teeth; she couldn’t be the overbearing parent. She needed to keep her concerns to herself. 

“I found you a tutor. You have to pull your grades up before the school decides to use them against you, and I’m not taking no for an answer. I’m letting whatever you’re doing now slide, and don’t pretend that it’s anything a Good Samaritan would do because you are not one, and in return for my lenience now you will go to my tutor.” 

She heard him sneer in the line and grunt as he shifted positions again. She wanted to sneer back but she held back the urge. She was the big sister she needed to be the mature one even if she was only a few years older. 

“And if I refuse?” 

“I’m calling the cops and turning you in right now.” 

She heard the springs move as he moved rapidly. He growled in her ear “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me,” she growled in response. 

She heard a hiss and soft curse which grew louder as he kept repeating it. “Fine shitty-aneki, I’ll do your bullshit tutoring thing.” 

“Thank you. Your first session will be tomorrow at five-thirty. It’ll be in the library third floor. Don’t be late.” She hung up and felt a pounding behind her head that hadn’t been there when she was talking to Kaneki. Ayato was literally giving her headaches at this point. She sighed as she flopped down in a cushy chair and dialed Kaneki back. Maybe she could ask him out for some dinner in apology for hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ayato was pissed. Then again his moods tended to range from pissed beyond belief and so chill he didn’t even seem like the same person. He sighed out as he flopped into a chair and leaned back stretching his legs out until they nearly hit the chair in front of him. Whoever was going to be his tutor was going to be highly uncomfortable doing it if he had any say in the matter. Which he didn’t! Shitty-aneki.

Where the hell was this person anyway? His sister apparently hadn’t got a brain enough to describe the person, or even tell him their name so he would know who he was meeting up with. He grunted as he settled further into his chair and turned up his earbuds as he did. Maybe he could make himself go deaf before the person even arrived and he could just nod his head at whatever they said because he wouldn’t hear a word. That’d be nice. He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes settling in. 

He was awoken violently by the sound of slamming books. He glared at the person who dared interrupt his nap time, and he was greeted by the last person he had ever expected to see. The petite brunette who was in his biology class was standing in front of him looking about as excited as he was to be doing this tutoring thing. 

This had to be Eto’s doing, somehow. She worked in odd ways, and he just knew somehow or someway she had figured out how to make him talk to this girl. Eto was so annoying with her little mitch-matching bullshit. She couldn’t understand when to keep her big nose out. 

He took out his earbuds and glared at the girl, Hinami he was pretty sure that was the name she uttered when Eto had asked. “So, you’re the tutor?”

“Unfortunately, let’s get this over with as soon as possible. I have other things I would like to do,” her voice was curt, but he had a feeling she wasn’t usually this rude. Was she trying to act aloof?

“Are they actually fun things, or are you talking about some boring shit like reading?”

He practically saw her feathers flare at his words. She was glaring at him from across the table and didn’t answer his question as she opened one of the textbooks and turned it around for him to see. 

“This is what we need to be learning in our biology course this unit.” She opened another book and started turning pages until she reached her desired page turning it around for him to see, “this is what we’re learning in English,” she repeated the process twice more for his other classes. 

“Are you stalking me?”

She blushed furiously and glared. He wouldn’t lie he kinda liked to see her so flustered and out of whack. Something told him she was used to control and liked things orderly. He would gladly bring some chaos into her life. A flustered tutor was one who couldn’t teach; the perfect plan.

“Your sister told me all the classes you’re taking, and I’m taking two of them myself. Now what don’t you understand from these chapters?” 

He glanced down at the books. This was the first time he had seen any of these books all semester. His copies were gathering dust in a corner of his room, and none of them had highlights or notes as thoroughly as hers did. He glanced up at her and raised one eyebrow. She scoffed and took out a three subject notebook. 

“You know absolutely nothing good to know. Fine, we’ll start from the beginning of each unit and work until where we are at in class now. We’ll have to work harder the first couple of times because you’re so behind.” 

She started taking out all sorts of things from her bag, highlighters, multiple different colored pens, flashcards, more notebooks and papers. She started graphing out a chart on one of the papers. He stared at her in absolute wonder. He had no idea there were people out there who actually took school so seriously he had been so sure that was just a Hollywood trope. There was no way people cared so much, and yet here she was sitting before him to prove him wrong. 

She flipped the paper around and she had an entire schedule written out down to the hours. He stared at her completely taken aback. He had been positive his tutor would have been some pimply kid who would be too intimidated to actually try to teach him, and then he would just lie to sister about the learning, but oh no that was not going to happen with dear little Hinami here. 

“How did you do that so quickly?” she had everything written in neat columns and he stared at the foreign words on the paper. He read their next meeting and it said things like Animal Diversity part I and Rhetoric review. He glanced at her in horror. He was going to actually have to learn all this crap! 

“I had already made a sample schedule, but of course some things might change depending on how well you get the material. I’m willing to be flexible.” 

She said it like she was doing him a favor, and also insulting him in the same breath. He wasn’t sure to find her annoying, infuriating, or… something else. 

“Since it’s the first day we can start where you want. We don’t have to go as long as the other times just so you have some time to adjust to the ideas.”

She must really think he’s stupid. He sneered, “I could care less about this shit. Forget about teaching me I’m just here to please my sister.”

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. She looked down right… malevolent. He was sure she never made that face before to anyone before, and he didn’t want to but he took a secret pleasure in knowing he was the only one who got to see this side of her. There was no way the little shy girl he saw earlier could be so evil to others. He struck a nerve in her and he enjoyed it far too much to know so. 

“You’re going to learn everything I teach you because if you don’t I will personally report you to the dean for Touka.” 

Oh, she played dirty. He smirked at her and leaned closer, “Touché buttercup. Fine. Let’s start with biology then.” 

She nodded her head and her short hair fluttered around her face. He was going to have to pay closer attention to what she actually said. But she was just so distracting period, he found her amusing, and he liked observing her. Her expressions were comical, and the way she talked to him was funny. 

“Let’s start with the phyla and we’ll work from there. Do you know any of them or the animals associated with them?” He stared at her and she sighed, “Of course you don’t.” 

She picked up her books and moved to the seat next to him. She started pointing things out to him, and explaining things slowly and in detail. He was forced to actually take notes and she made certain that he repeated everything back to her with just as many details. She actually scolded him when he just sat there watching her. He hated to admit it, but she was forcing him to learn. 

“We only have to focus on ten of the phylum thank goodness, but the last one is going to be broken up into the classes. Remember those classes, shouldn’t be too hard considering most of us learned it in elementary school. It’s also our own phylum so consider it personal to them.” 

She smiled at him, and he forgot everything she had just said. His thoughts scattered as he took in her brilliant grin. It was the first emotion she had showed him that wasn’t malicious and damn she was pretty. God, he needed to get laid his hormones were starting to act up. He grunted and started jotting down notes as she spoke pointing out the paragraphs she was explaining as she did. 

“Okay, I think this should be a good spot to end for today. How do you feel about it? Am I going to fast or not fast enough? Should I explain things differently for you? More visual stuff or are you good with just the explanations and the book?” 

“Ummm, I think you’re good for now. No complaints from here,” she nodded her head and started packing all of her stuff into her bag. She had it filled to the brim with books, and he had a feeling her back was going to break under all the weight. 

She stood up and lifted her bag with both hands swinging it around her back and huffed as she adjusted to the new pounds. He couldn’t watch her struggle to walk with that load, “You need help with that?” 

“Nope. I’m good, thanks though.” She began trudging slowly away from him. He was pretty sure she was leaving a crease in the carpet from dragging her feet. He stood up grabbing his things and caught up to her easily.

“Just let me help you,” he grabbed her bag and she nearly fell over from the sudden weight change. He had to admit he could barely lift the bag with one arm it was so heavy. Why the hell had she done this to herself? “Christ, why had you packed so much crap?”

“Because I wasn’t sure what would help you the most. Now give it back, I’ll be fine.”

“No can do. Do you know the kind of shit people would say if they saw you struggling and me just watching? I already have too much attention on me right now let alone having you added to it,” that was a viable excuse. She would totally believe it without question, and she would never know that he actually just wanted an excuse to stay by her side longer. Fuck, what was she doing to him? He’d never been curious about another person like this.

She huffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms staring at him. She kept meeting his eyes until she finally gave up and started walking towards the elevator, “Fine, but you’re only walking me to the apartment I can walk to my room just fine. No one will pay attention there.”

His chest swelled with the idea of going to her room. He wondered if her whole apartment was as meticulous as the way she took notes. Probably. There wouldn’t be one article of clothing out of place. Everything would have a particular place, and he could bet she would go crazy if anything was moved from her set layout. He found the thought amusing of hiding stuff around her house, or shifting things over to other tables to throw her off. 

She was the exact opposite of his usual scene. And that thought alone washed his libido in cold water. He needed to back off; he couldn’t corrupt her to join his world, and joining her world wasn’t a possibility for him. He didn’t need a companion on his way to hell. Eto and her gang were good enough company for him. They chose their paths before he even joined them there wasn’t hope for them either, but Hinami would be different she didn’t want the life he was living. 

“I hope you’re going over the material we just covered in your head with such a deep scowl on your face,” her voice caught him off guard and he huffed out in response. He couldn’t come up with a snarky response in time to tell her off so he ended up just grumbling and she laughed. 

“Whatever has you so distracted better be important. You nearly fell over a crack on the sidewalk there,” she made sure to avoid his glare and laughed again. It was such a pretty sound; he wanted to make her laugh again. Fuck Ayato stop. 

“Are we almost at your place already?” the words were barely above a growl and she giggled. She was already making it difficult to distance himself from her and this was their first real meeting together. He hated her for it. How dare she have such a sway on him without even trying. 

“Just a few more blocks. Why, the bag getting to be too much?” 

“No, I was just curious is all. If I handed this back you would just crumble under the weight.” 

“Oh sure.” She left it at that and started walking ahead of him, “And here I assumed you would want to be done with me as soon as I told you we could stop.” 

“I don’t hate learning. It’s just not really my thing.” 

She stared at him curiously. Her face was completely open for the world to read, with only kindness showing underneath. He wanted to run. Run before she could ever discover who he was as a person, before she could discover his dirty little secrets and tear him apart. She smiled and he scowled further. She was too kind for this world, for him. He didn’t deserve someone so kind. 

“You sure could have fooled me,” she grinned continuing off on their conversation. She stopped abruptly in front of a building and turned to him with her hand out, “This is me.”

He handed the bag back and she hunched over from the new weight. She waved and entered the code to her building leaving him behind on the street. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and started trudging back to his own place. He just needed to get through their little meetings until he was passing his classes and then he’d tell Touka he didn’t need a tutor anymore. It would be over before he knew it and he’d never have to see her again. A perfect solution, so why did his chest ache at the idea?


	4. Chapter 4

Most of their meetings went exactly like the first one. Her being strict and rigid with a set schedule, that they followed to the letter, and him following her orders diligently because he had no other choice. He hated to admit that he was doing leagues better in all his classes because of her. He wouldn’t dare give her that satisfaction. Her bag was lighter these days now because she made him carry his own books. Which he had to go out and buy half way through the semester because he did not have most of them. 

“So you need to know about all the coeloms as well. It’s only three so no big deal- Are you listening?” 

Damn. He wasn’t allowed to doze off like he usually did in class. Thanks to these one on one sessions he couldn’t dissolve in the sea of students. She never took her big brown eyes off him constantly accusing him silently. He could never do right by her, which would be a good enough reason not to like her, but here he was day dreaming about how she would look in a shorter skirt. He just needed to get laid. Nearly a month later and he still couldn’t get her out of his head. 

Man, he hadn’t smoked in weeks thanks to her too. His stash was empty, and he hadn’t had time to go with Eto after class to get more. Looks like his sister’s plan had worked better than she could have hoped for, because now he couldn’t get into trouble thanks to the little butterfly before him. She was constantly fluttering around bothering him like a damn insect. He hated every thought he ever had that centered around her... He was grumbling again. 

“Well?” 

Right, she had asked him a question. What was it? Paying attention. No he wasn’t, not particularly. He mumbled, “Something about animals’ right?”   
She scoffed, “How very broad. What was I talking about, specifically?” 

“You’d think by now you would know when I dozed off to not ask stupid questions. I was obviously not paying attention,” he was annoyed and his voice held more bite then he had intended. Damn it, she didn’t deserve his ire. Now he felt like a piece of shit when she gave him a hurt look. She pouted her lips, and he was the ultimate prick. 

“Fine. We’ll stop for today. You’ve been doing really well in your classes lately anyway a break once in a while won’t hurt you,” she started gathering her things, and the sad look on her face never left. 

Crap! He grabbed her hands before she could stuff more things in her bag, “Look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap, I’m just an angry person.” 

Her face started to turn red and he realized he was holding her hands. To anyone passing by they would just look like any other couple. He released her hands quickly and started ruffling his hair. He glanced away and cleared his throat, “So, sorry for snapping. We don’t have to stop yet.” 

He wanted to spend more time with her. Fuck, he had told himself a month earlier to back off from her. To tell Touka once his grades were looking better to stop this nonsense, and here he was asking her to stay. He was still thoroughly entertained by her; she gave him looks that only she would dare give. She didn’t seem to have any self-preservation considering how angry she was towards him. If he was honest he wanted to protect her from herself. Yeah, what if she looked at the wrong person like that. She could get hurt. He was so screwed. 

“No, I think we’ve covered enough, really. Let’s end it here for today.” She smiled at him and somehow it didn’t feel the same. It wasn’t the same megawatt smile she usually gave him. It was dim. 

He stood up and held out his hand to her. She stared at him confused and made no move to grab his hand. Damn it, he was going to lose his nerve, “Let me walk you back to your place at least. It’s dark and I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

She stared at him in shock and her face started flushing several shades of red. She looked really good with a flushed face, and he should get his mind out the gutter. What would she look like under him blushing like that? Fuck, Ayato, stop now! He glanced away pulling at the collar of his shirt, and she mumbled a soft agreement. He could only hope that meant she did not follow the train of his thoughts because if she had she would not agree to go with him anywhere. 

He dropped his hand and she stood up slowly next to him. He slung his bag over his shoulder and started walking ahead of her towards the elevator. Hopefully some distance between them would help distract his thoughts from such lewd images. He shouldn’t even be thinking about her in that way. She was in a different world from him, she actually had hope for a future and here he was trying to drag her further into his. 

“Thank you. I never took you as the type to be concerned for others,” her voice was soft and she still didn’t make eye contact with him. She was completely different from her tutoring self, for once she looked young like a schoolgirl. He never took notice before, but he really liked the way she smiled. Sooo screwed. 

They were the only ones in the elevator and his thoughts scattered again thinking about pressing her against the wall. What sounds would she make? He took a deep breath in to steady his heart and he got a lung full of her perfume. Crap, crap, crap. She smelled really good. He cleared his throat and she gave him a questioning look. He shook his head and she shrugged. Dead puppies, saggy grandma titties, anything to keep him from getting a boner! The door opened with a ding and he ran out the elevator with her following behind. 

She didn’t speak and he was too busy trying to keep his thoughts under control to make decent conversation. They started walking down the street towards her building and he tried to think of something to talk about, but she saved him the trouble when she started talking about her day. She was telling him about a dinner she had the other night with his sister, which he vaguely recalled he had a missed a call from Touka that night as well. Damn, an opportunity to be with her missed.

“This is my place. Thank you for walking me,” she beamed brilliantly at him and turned to leave, but she paused for a second and then she turned back towards him, “To be honest… I think you’re doing well enough that you don’t need me anymore. I can talk to Touka about it if you’d like.” 

She was saying the exact words he had wanted to here earlier in their month together, so why did it burn to hear those words now? The thought of not seeing her felt wrong. He frowned at her words, but didn’t comment. He was at a loss for words. 

When he didn’t respond right away she spoke up, “We can go for another week if you’d like.” She stared at him in confusion and took a step towards him as if something was wrong. 

He took a step closer to her and she stood her ground meeting his eyes steadily. Her cheeks started flaring different shades of pink, and this close he noticed her pupils dilate and her breathing deepen. Did she like him? Her eyes flitted towards his lips, and he took in a deep breath. 

He leaned in slowly and she didn’t move, her breathing hitched and he stopped before any part of his body touched hers. Her eyes were already at half-mast, and her lips parted slightly breathing out softly. He didn’t dare hope didn’t dare break the moment by speaking didn’t dare let the idea of her take him over. She opened her eyes and met his. She seemed to be chickening out. 

He pulled back and cleared his throat and she started coughing. He stared at the building behind her going numb. Did he just fuck up? Was he currently fucking up? He cleared his throat and spoke, “I don’t think I’d be able to focus on studying without your help, but if you have other things you need to do we can stop.” 

Her face was a vibrant red as she spoke in a high voice not meeting his eyes, “W-we can keep going for a li-little longer. I don’t mind.” 

He nodded his head and they stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. She perked up, “I-I’ll be getting inside then. See you tomorrow.” 

With those words she left him alone. He watched her until she disappeared into the building and he turned around back towards his own apartment complex. He had no idea if he should have kissed her then. It had felt like the right time, but then she started pulling back and he couldn’t be certain. He sneered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was starting to become like his sister over thinking shit. He needed a blunt. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Hina-chan!!” Hinami assuming the voice wasn’t directed towards her continued down the hallway without a single glance behind her. She didn’t know anybody who called her that so obviously it was for someone else who had a similar name. 

“Hina!!!” the voice was closer and she had a prickling feeling at the back of her neck. She chanced a glance over her shoulder and noticed a giant mass of green hair. She blinked a few times before she came eye to eye with a girl she had only met once. She couldn’t for the life of her pinpoint her name. 

“H-hey! What’s up?” Could she even ask her for her name? Was it too late? Hinami stood there panicking slightly as the girl with huge green eyes behind her glasses grinned from ear to ear. 

“Hina-chan, it’s me Eto Ayato’s friend. I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Listen I’m throwing a party this weekend and I was wondering if you’d like to come,” the girl, Eto, smiled brilliantly at Hinami. 

“Me? Why do you want me to come?” This was only their second conversation together why had Hinami crossed Eto’s mind as a possible guest to her party? It made no sense. Then again observing the girl before her Hinami had a feeling she had a quirky personality. 

“Because I want all my friends to go! The more the merrier,” she grabbed Hinami’s hands within her own and continued smiling, “So, can I expect you to come? I know it’s a bit short noticed, but here’s my number call me if you change your mind.” 

Eto switched from topics faster than Hinami could keep up. She dropped Hinami’s hands and fished a phone out of her dress pocket, “Here hand me you phone I’ll just call myself.” 

Hinami vaguely listened to the girl too fearful to tell the girl no. They waited as she finished calling herself and she handed Hinami her phone back once she was done. “Call me the second you figure out what you want to do okay?!”

Before Hinami could reply Eto was bounding away from her skipping down the hallway. People easily moved out of her way making her escape oddly elegant. Hinami sighed out unaware of what had just happened. A party? Not once since she had started attending college had she gone to a party. Wait a minute Eto was friends’ with Ayato, was he going to be there? 

Hinami stopped short as she stood in the middle of the walkway as people pushed her roughly as they attempted to walk around her. She mumbled an apology to no one in particular as she started walking again and sped walked to a bathroom. She pushed open the door and stood in front of the mirror. 

Was she really contemplating going to a party just to see a boy? How pathetic was she? Wait, wasn’t this just normal girl behavior? Wasn’t she the weird one for never having experienced something like this before? Hinami pulled her hair as she swung from decision to decision. She took a deep breath in and stared into her eyes. She would worry about this later, for now she had a class. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Eto was up to something. Ayato had no idea what, but she was smiling far too often for his comfort. Something in her smile screamed mischief, but then again it always did. He could just be paranoid, but the feeling in his gut was yelling at him otherwise. There was no telling if he was imagining things. This would explain why now he could be found waiting outside her class waiting to confront her about his feeling.

“Alright class, we’ll continue next class, enjoy your weekend.” Ayato could hear the professors resonating voice through the walls and the rumble of students gathering their things to leave. Eto was either the first or last to leave depending on her schedule. He watched the doors entrance as it burst open and the first person out had a disarray of green hair. He smirked. 

“Well Ayato-kun what do I owe the pleasure. I’m usually the one waiting on you,” she smiled her wicked grin and started walking down the hall expecting him to keep up. His strides were longer so catching up to her was easy. He walked even with her and glanced around to make sure no one was around to overhear. 

“You have something planned and I want to know what.” He sneered at her and her grin never faltered. He couldn’t intimidate her like he did everyone else around this school. 

“Didn’t I send you a text with the invite?” her voice was sickly sweet and he grabbed his phone in question. He opened it and found an unread text from her a few days ago. He vaguely recalled getting the text and ignoring it. Damn, he had forgotten all about it too. He put his phone away not even bothering to read it. 

“No, what did it say?” 

She tsked at him, “I know I just saw an unread message there Ayato~ But fine I’ll tell you now anyway. I’m throwing a party this weekend and I need you to help me get some supplies, unnoticed of course.” 

Her grin was dripping with venom and he knew exactly what she was asking for, “You know I have the school watching my every move. I can’t.” 

“I thought you’d say that so,” she stopped and turned towards him placing a hand on his chest, “you don’t have to do anything considered illegal. Just drive and I’ll ignore your earlier transgressions.” 

He lifted his chin and glared down at her, “I haven’t done anything wrong.” 

“You have put us all under watch, but do this and I’ll find it in my cold heart to overlook it,” her overly sweet voice was grating on his nerves. 

He grabbed her hand and she moved it away leaving a piece of paper in his. She beamed at him and bounced on the balls of her feet, “I look forward to seeing you later then, and remember Ayato we’re a family.” 

He watched her leave as a sickening feeling entered his chest. Whatever she had planned he was not going to like it, and anything he had ever wanted with Hinami was leaving as he watched Eto’s retreating back. She was his executioner and he’d make damn sure she didn’t drag Hinami into his death sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

It was loud. The room was vibrating with noise it was so overwhelming, the sound of screaming voices, booming music, and cheering was all too much for Hinami to handle. She had no idea why she agreed to go to this thing. She didn’t like parties. Well honestly she had never gone to a house party before, and she was quickly realizing she had a good reason not to. 

The room was filled with smoke, and bodies that she found were far too close to each other to be decent for the public. She quickly glanced away when she realized zippers were coming undone. She slowly traipsed the room towards the kitchen. Too many gyrating bodies and people she didn’t know were making her truly uncomfortable. She just wanted to leave here. 

If she was honest she had just wanted an excuse to see him again. One that didn’t have them studying, one that wasn’t obviously a date, just a good excuse that wouldn’t make her feel awkward, and yet she still felt uncomfortable now. She sighed as she dodged a few drunken frat boys. She stopped short of the kitchen when a huge roar went through the crowd, and she turned towards the reason for the added chaos. 

There at the entrance a group of people were walking in making a huge commotion from just their appearance. She frowned until she realized why they were so popular with the crowd. Eto stood in the middle of them all with a huge grin and a bag equally as huge. She glanced around the group, and paused when she noticed a scowl that was all too familiar to her by now. She found herself smiling without her consent. 

He looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else but here, and yet he still looked amazing to her. Eto’s group scattered and a group of guys she didn’t recognized started dispersing through the crowd carrying similar bags like Eto’s. Ayato was the only one not carrying a bag and she wondered curiously what they were filled with. 

Eto found Hinami quickly in the crowd, “Hina-chan!! I’m so glad you could make it. I was worrying that you weren’t going to come. Sorry I’m late the delivery went a little askew, but it’s all fixed and the party can start!” 

The crowd around her cheered and she patted Hinami on the back as a random guy approached them. He held out money towards Eto, and that was when Hinami realized what was inside the bags. Eto opened hers and inside were several bags of weed. She counted out three and handed them to the guy who smiled a huge grin finally taking notice of Hinami. 

“Why hello miss, and who are you?” 

“Taken. Fuck off,” the growl came over her shoulder, and suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulders and was pulled into a hard chest. She took a deep breath in and was hit with the familiar smell that she had begun to associate with Ayato. 

The guy scowled, he looked as if he was going to argue, but one he caught the look Ayato was giving walked away getting swallowed by the crowd. Eto waved her fingers and left them alone giving Hinami a wink as she did. Hinami felt her face heat and her heart race. 

Ayato started dragging her down a secluded hallway. Well, she had assumed it was a secluded hallway until she heard the wet sounds of people being connected at the face, but Ayato took care of the young adults quickly kicking them out of their spot. They glared until they realized who it was and nearly ran away from him. Hinami glanced at him from under her lashes, and she had the sinking feeling she was in terrible trouble. 

“What in the literal fuck are you doing here?” His voice was low and his scowl even more severe than what she was used to. She took a breath in to answer and breathed out when she couldn’t come up with a good excuse as to why. 

“Eto invited me,” she ended lamely. 

“That doesn’t mean you come!” His teeth were clenched in anger. She shifted feet under his scrutiny now regretting her decision to come in the first place. This wasn’t what she had wanted. 

“I wanted…” she wouldn’t dare utter the real reason, “to go to a party once in my life.” 

“Well you’ve been to one, now leave,” his voice was curt and she was starting to get annoyed from his anger. Who was he to tell her what to do? He wasn’t her brother, her father, or her boyfriend and even if he was any of those things he had no place to tell what to do. 

“I don’t want to, and why are you so adamant that I do? Huh? Is there something you don’t want me to see, or is it someone?” did he have a secret girlfriend he didn’t want her to know about. When he almost kissed her did he stop because he remembered he was committed? Her stomach churned at the thought, she was going to be sick. 

“Yes there is. You don’t belong here.” His glare intensified and his voice grew darker. She deflated under his words. She stared at him and his expression never changed. She had no idea what she had been expecting, but it wasn’t this.

“T-to bad! I was invited and I’m staying,” she stomped off completely irritated and now an ache was starting to throb in her chest from his words. What the hell was his problem? Hinami rubbed the spot gripping her shirt as she did. She had no idea where to go until she recalled her earlier mission of finding the kitchen. She breathed in detest when she found it and yet another crowd of people met her. 

She grabbed a plastic cup off the table and filled it with one of the bottles lining the table. She took a gentle sniff and cringed at the acidic smell burned her nostrils.   
Someone laughed behind her, “First time drinking?” 

She turned around and found a boy of slim figure and light blonde hair. She paused and stared at him, he had been part of the circle of people who had walked in with Eto. He stepped closer and he smelled earthy. Marijuana. She took a step back.

“What’s wrong? You never played around before?” 

She hesitated and noticed Ayato entered the room he noticed her and his frown grew deeper. She glared at him grabbing the boy’s hand and dragged him deeper into the room, “No in fact I haven’t, would you show me?” 

The boy stared at her in shock and started to laugh, “Well, if you’re lookin’ to get drunk I would suggest that whole cup you poured for yourself. There’s got to be at least four shots in that thing.”

She stared at her cup which was a little under half full. She had no idea how much alcohol was needed to get drunk and had just poured an arbitrary amount. Now as she stared at her new friend she was wondering if it was too much. She dropped his hand and stared into the dark liquid. She took another sniff, and she was hit again by the powerful aroma and if she shifted through the scents she noticed cinnamon was among them. She liked cinnamon. 

“Don’t smell it just swallow in one gulp.” 

She pursed her lips and took a deep breath in. She was legally able to drink, but she had never bothered with the stuff before. She had watched what it had done to people, and she felt it unnecessary, but right now it felt like she should to get back at Ayato for being such a huge prick. 

She took a deep breath in and threw the cup back taking a big gulp of the contents inside. She started coughing at the burning sensation in her throat and instantly her face flushed from the heat. She could feel the alcohol going down the entire way into her stomach leaving a scorching feeling behind. She glanced at the boy and he was laughing manically. 

“That was pretty good for your first time. Name’s Naki by the way.” 

“H-hinami.” Her throat felt raw as she spoke. She held out her hand and Naki stared at her like she was crazy, but grabbed it giving her a hearty shake. 

“Well, Hinami, I have a feeling that’s all you’ll need. I’ll just be taking the rest of your cup now.” Before she could even protest he grabbed her cup and chugged the rest. She stared at him in shock as he took it like a pro, no flinching and no signs of distress. She had a lot to learn. 

“I’m looking to get fucked up Hinami want to join?” 

She paused. No, she didn’t really want to lose control in a room full of people she didn’t know, but Ayato was over in the corner glaring at her, and she desperately wanted to shove his face in for being a jerk. She nodded her head at Naki and he dragged her out to the living room where the smoke was starting to get overbearing. 

She took a deep breath and noticed that it no longer just had a cigarette smell to it. Something else was being smoked by the crowd and she had a feeling she knew what it was. She really hoped the only thing in those bags were weed. She also came to the slow realization that Naki may have had the idea of smoking. She really didn’t want to smoke if that was the case. 

She got lucky as he dragged her past all the smoke and down a set of stairs were a different type of music was being played. It was rap music versus the rock being played upstairs and once they were in the basement she noticed a table had been set up with plastic cups on each end. 

“Ever play beer pong?” 

“Never.” 

“Prepare to learn Hina.” 

^^^^^^^^^^^

She was severely drunk. The room was starting to blur and she lost count of the number of cups of stale beer she had chugged in the name of the game. She was stumbling, and she belatedly realized she was far louder than she normally was. Everyone laughed at what she said and a feeling of euphoria was running through her. She nearly crashed into the ground, but someone caught her before she fell. 

She glanced behind her and found her favorite scowl, “Ayato~” 

She breathed his name and she spun around until her body was pressed firmly against his. He stared at her in shock. She ran her hands up his arms feeling the muscles as she did and purring at the feeling. She had such a thing for his arms, they held her so easily, and she had wanted to touch them for so long.

“Where have you been? I missed you~” She pressed herself into him further and every inch of her was flush against him. She ran her fingers through his hair and pressed her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder taking a deep breath in. He always smelled so good. 

“Hinami… a-are you drunk?” 

“Maybe~,” she kissed his neck and he shuddered under her touch. Encouraged she started pressing feather kisses along the column of his neck. He grabbed her hands roughly and pulled her away from him. She groaned in frustration as he kept her at bay. 

“I’m taking you home. Now.” 

Her earlier ire came back full force, “No! I’m having fun here.” 

“Too bad.” He kneeled down for a second and her center of gravity shifted dramatically as he lifted her into the air bridal style. 

“Hey! Put me down,” but there was no real venom behind her words because she was being carried by the very arms she had been day dreaming about for so long. She pressed her face into his neck again and started nibbling at the skin there. Maybe going home wasn’t such a bad thing as long as she got to go with him. 

“Stop that!” he growled the words and the hands holding her gripped tighter. She wiggled until she had better leverage and started kissing up the column of his neck again stopping at his ear and nibbling again. She licked the shell of his ear and breathed out, “Why? I’m pretty sure you like it.” 

His grip grew rougher and his gate became jerky. She laughed and relaxed into his embrace. She was starting to grow very sleepy while encased by his warmth. He felt so safe and she was realizing how fuzzy her brain felt. 

She lost track of time and vaguely noticed him placing her down and noticed a small rumble under her which was lulling her further into sleep. The room they were in was vibrating all over and the heat was making it impossible to even try to stay awake. Lights were flashing past them at breath taking speed and she was lost to her mind. 

She mumbled something as a strong set of arms lifted her again. Someone was shaking her and she swatted her hand out to stop them. It was followed by a low curse and someone holding her roughly. 

“Stop, that hurts.” She mumbled the words and the hands instantly loosened but the shaking didn’t stop, “What?!” 

She stared blearily at the person who was rude enough to wake her up when she was so comfy. She noticed a set of dark blue eyes glaring at her, “What’s the code to your apartment complex?” 

“Ten fifty-four,” she settled into his shoulder and he joggled her until a hand was free to open the gate to her place. He was shaking her again and she glared, “What?!!” 

“I don’t know which one is your apartment,” she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, “third floor third door on the left. Now let me sleep!” 

She heard a chuckle and the beeping of her apartment’s elevator. She settled in again as the whirl of the elevator helped lull her to a half sleep. The walking continued and suddenly stopped when she was placed on the floor. A set of hands started roaming over her body and she grinned opening her eyes to half-mast. 

“If you wanted to get in my pants all you had to do was ask,” she smirked as she started to unzip her shorts. 

He grabbed her wrists and held fast, “Not what I was doing! Where are your keys?”

She pouted again and pulled her hands away from his grip pulling her keys out from her back pocket. She turned away from him trying to recover from being rejected yet again… on the same night and tried fruitlessly to stick the key in the lock, but the lock was moving, the little devil. 

“Let me.” He grabbed her hand and swung an arm around her waist to steady her. She moaned at his touch and his body stiffened. She sighed in frustration and opened the door the second he had the lock undone. She stumbled ahead until she found her bedroom in the dark and flung herself into the bed. 

“Where’s your kitchen?” 

“Find it yourself!” 

She heard a growl and the sound of his boots step heavily on the wood floors. He eventually found it because she heard the sound of him shuffling around in it making a huge racket! She sighed in content when the sound stopped, and she settled further into her bed. That is until the lights turned on suddenly and she hissed in annoyance. 

“Sit up and drink this glass of water. You’re not sleeping until you do,” he handed the cup and crossed his arms waiting for her to drink. She took a sip and continued drinking gingerly until the water was gone. He nodded in content and turned the lights off leaving her alone again. She flopped back into her mattress. She was starting to doze off when she heard him shuffling around her apartment again. 

Her bedroom door squeaked open and she heard him place something on the bedside table, but she was too tired to investigate what. She felt the mattress dip as he settled on it, and he began tugging at her feet. She growled in frustration until her feet were free from the confines of her shoes and her blanket was being drawn on top of her. 

She heard his boots move around again and the door click behind him. She sighed in content as blissful sleep finally overtook her body. She dreamed of rough hands and deep voices that night.


End file.
